movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse: Final Level
'Multiverse: Final Level '''is an action adventure fantasy comedy drama horror film, a parody of the upcomig movie "Avengers: Endgame", the sequel of Multiverse: Infinity War, and a massive multiplayer crossover. The idea was made by MinecraftFan11onScratch. Synopsis The remaining multiuniversal heroes, some weeks after the events of Infinity War, are trying to gather forces and will to battle again. They'll have to rebuild what was lost from zero so their victory agains't Zalgo can be certainly fulfilled. But when more heroes from their worlds decide to join the battle, they'll once again see love and hope aren't things that can be lost forever. Plot (''OBS: It'll be updated as soon as the actual Avengers: Endgame comes to the theaters.) Nothing of the full, actual plot is avaliable. But the movie will be much longer than it's previous title, with three hours of duration. Judging by some of the trailers, the information that are avaliable for now are: *The heroes that were not corrupted by Zalgo's fingersnap build up a fort in the Glade of Dreams to keep themselves safe, and for their surprise, are recieving visits from heroes and other characters of other worlds who also weren't corrupted and managed to find a hole through dimensions to go there seek shelter. Among some of them are Pucca's friends (Garu, Abyo and Ching), Nephrite and her crew, and the Cat that helped Coraline fight the Beldam before. *King Dedede will pull his "Masked Dedede" persona in one of the battle scenes, furious about how much Zalgo took from him (and from his allies as well, although he doesn't want to admit it). *Chara gets out of her world's Menu Screen and comes to the multiuniversal hero's base by remembering (and wishing to apologize to) the monster race, the first ones to ever care about her, and then Frisk and her multiversal allies. It gives her enough Determination to come back to "the timeline". *The Diamond Authority (Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond and White Diamond) and Connie Maheswaran, Stanley and Stanford Pines (who also brought Soos and Wendy along), and Frisk's monster friends did indeed recieve the distress signal sent by Meta Knight, resulting in a bittersweet reunion with their respective loved ones. *The solution to snap the corrupted heroes from their state apparently involves Blue Diamond using her emotion aura over them and Zalgo. Whenever or not it actually works and/or if another method is thought out is unknown. *After Garnet is saved from her corruption, she fuses into Obsidian with Steven, Pearl and Amethyst to fight a powered Zalgo (who has apparently kidnapped the Diamonds), while the other heroes try to distract him for them. Characters Recurring To know more deeply about them, see: Multiverse: Infinity War#Characters. * NiGHTS (still the de-facto protagonist) * Rayman (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy Rose (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Cream (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Steven Universe * Garnet (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Amethyst * Pearl * Bismuth * Lapis * Peridot (stuck in her gemstone until she regenerates halfway in the movie) * Kirby (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Meta Knight (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * King Dedede * Bandanna Waddle Dee * Frisk * Chara (stuck in her world's "Menu Screen" until halfway in the movie) * Kris * Susie * Ralsei * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Pacifica Northwest * Coraline * Star Butterfly (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Kebako * Pucca (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Ib (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Yumi Yoshimura (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Ami Onuki (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Cornet Espoir * Kururu (as a puppet servant of Zalgo until halfway in the movie) * Liddell * Zalgo (still the main antagonist or, if you wish, the villain protagonist) Newcomers * The Great Diamond Authority: A group of the three (in the past, four) most powerful gems that ruled Homeworld with a iron fist that demanded perfect standards. But ever since the help of the son of Pink Diamond, Steven Universe, the three began to change their own ways of ruling the empire. They are: Blue Diamond, who rules over the aristocratic gems, Yellow Diamond, who commands Homeworld's military, and White Diamond, who's possibly the oldest Diamond and the supreme leader of Homeworld. WIP. Songs confirmed to be in the Soundtrack *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Masked Dedede's Theme *Sonic Advance 3 - EX Demo 2 *Steven Universe - Obsidian *NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams - Dreams Dreams ~Adult Ver.~ (Confirmed to be a Credits Theme, but unknown if it's going to be the only one) Trivia WIP. Gallery WIP. Category:Movies based on games Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Movies based on Memes Category:Parody Movie Category:Upcoming films Category:Sequels